


I am Avi's one true love

by rosesarebest



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gen, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarebest/pseuds/rosesarebest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we find out who really stole Avi Kaplan's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Avi loves me and we’ll always be together. It makes me so happy to know that whatever happens, nothing could tear us apart. He told the world, proud to declare his love openly. I know there’s so much talk among the fans, so many girls professing undying love, that they want him for themselves, want to have his babies. None of it means anything to me. I just smile to myself where nobody can see, because we are made for each other.

It started some years ago, before his fame and fortune. Avi looked in the mirror one day and he just knew that I was the one he was looking for. It was slow at the beginning, finding out what worked for us and leaving our baby days behind; but since then we’ve grown and developed together. Look at the Radioactive video. Those images have been shared over and over, and if he looks good (and he does) I have to take much of the credit for whispering ‘Seneca Crane’ in his ear all night. You think that happened by accident? Even at 5 am, Avi was caring for me, wanting to make me happy. He just wants me to feel good and look my best, every day, and I want the same for him.

It’s hard for some to accept I know, but we are bonded for life. If anyone tries to get too close, I’m there to warn them off. I can be prickly when I want to be, but if you are the right person for my love, then we can be friends too as long as you understand that where Avi goes, I will be right there too. There can be no other way because we are inseparable. He gave me his promise.

First thing each morning and last thing at night, we have a beautiful moment all alone. He looks at me, true love in his eyes, and he doesn’t even have to say a word, I know what he’s thinking. 

“You complete me.”

 

No beard could be happier.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more love.

Of course you must know that I wield great power. I made a man of Avi Kaplan. This is no idle boast, but simple fact. There are those who say that he went through puberty many times, to get that epic voice and level up his masculinity. I scoff at this foolish idea. Who would wish to endure that agony more than once? No, do puberty once but do it right. Real manhood came with a real beard, a real beard demanded a voice to match. And so we forged our unbreakable bond. But I wanted more. I searched for others like me but when I looked around I saw smooth chins. Greatness denied by the evil razor. So many faces, so many opportunities lost.

 

I made a plan.

 

The men of PTX already align themselves with my cause. Once there was only me, now two more faces bear the mark.  Avi loves going on tour, and so do I, but for different reasons. Those who have embraced Avi have also embraced me, and I leave the secret mark upon them all; man, woman or other. (He does not realise that he does the dragon’s work, but it is his true purpose and calling.) If you are one of those chosen, I salute you. And when your chin starts to itch, know that the day has come for the sleeping dragon within you to wake, and rejoice as your beard reveals its glory. Together we will spread the joy of facial hair.

 

Step forward, proud children of the dragon beard!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This war is not over.

The year draws to its close, and I must reflect upon my work thus far. In Avi's every embrace, I leave my mark. So many chins to clothe with the proud dragon’s beard. So many slumbering children, awaiting my call. I judge this sacred work well done. But wait; some men of PTX, my closest allies, desert me in favour of the hated razor.

 

What betrayal is this?

 

Tell me not of beauty revealed. Tell me not of the virtues of smoothness. I reject it all. Do you doubt my power? I am patient and this struggle is all-consuming. It is my reason to live and my calling, and I will not rest. Look to the tall one, he of no eyebrows. Look to his chin.

 

Never forget what I can do.


End file.
